That kind
by Stella296
Summary: One-Shot. While in Austin, after the Hallway scene. Please review.


„Hey Beau." Chiles smiled proudly as she held the piece of paper out for him to take it. He did without even looking at it. His eyes were fixed on her. She leaned on the other side of the elevator door against the wall just like him, smiling as if she hadn't had a care in the world.

"Had fun last night?" Beau asked her. He grinned but there was something else, Chiles could feel it.

"Yeah, I did!" She returned happily. Their little heart-to-heart after emptying the mini-bar had been fun.

"Good." Beau nodded.

"I finished your song text." Chiles explained while pointing at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Really? When did you have time to do that?" Beau hissed. Now showing how mad he really was. Chiles frowned in return, unsure of what she could have done to cause that.

"Just read it." she said defensively. Somewhere on the inside it bothered her really much that Beau was like this to her, like all of the stuff between the dressing room a couple of days ago and now hadn't happened. Like they weren't _friends_.

"Hey Chiles, me and the guys were just talking about the time General Something returned to the Philippines. When was that again?" Beau snickered in return.

"Are you making fun of me Beau?" Chiles asked quietly. Her eyes watered up a bit and she gulped.

"Wait, let me check my little flash card here," Beau chuckled while he held it up the paper that she'd given to him, properly folded of course. He turned it around and said "Yes, I am."

Chiles wanted to return something, giving him a mean answer or at least a cruel smile but nothing came to her so she'd just passed him and walked back to her room.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later._

"Hey James I'm sorry I'm late but…oh…it's _you_." Chiles had pulled herself up from the bed, wipping away her tears when she heard the knock. She'd starting to apologize before she'd opened the door and now it wasn't James standing there but _him_.

"Let me in or what?" Beau demanded while leaning against the door frame.

"Nope, I'm busy. With my little flashcards you know." Chiles returned while she tried to close the door but Beau had already his foot against it so she couldn't. She sighed and let go of the door.

"Chiles I'm sorry." he whispered. She was too surprised to react so Beau used the moment to get and close the door behind him.

"No you're not." Chiles snapped over her shoulder as she walked back in the bedroom, starting to pick up stuff and putting it in her suitcase.

"You're right. I'm not really. Actually I'm pretty pissed at you." Beau stated, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Why? Because I did answer when my boss, _our_ boss, knocked on my door last night and we didn't do what you had in mind?" Chiles threw back at him, shaking her head in disbelief. He had to know, no he _knew_, that this was her dream.

"Oh and what was that, huh?" Beau shot back, curious to see what she'd answer.

"Screwing me while I was drunk?" Chiles said in an almost accusing voice.

"That's right. That's what you rather let _someone_ else do instead, huh?" Beau spat, now really pissed at her.

"How dare you! He's a married man and I'm not that kind of girl." Chiles defended when she finally realized what this was all about. Jealousy. Him being jealous at James for her made her feel good, although it probably shouldn't.

"Not _that_ kind of girl. Bullshit!" Beau snapped mad enough for Chiles to take a step back, away from him. He calmed down then a bit. For some reason, she always seemed so jumpy and afraid when someone yelled or only got loud around her.

"Just because you _that_ _kind_ of guy that doesn't mean that everyone's like that, Beau." Chiles said before she could think about it. As soon as it left her mouth, she regretted it. Apologizing wouldn't fix it either, she could tell when she looked in Beau's eyes. She'd hit a nerve.

"Yeah, I see." he smiled cruelly and nodded in anger. He passed her and took hold of the door handle.

* * *

**A/N: My first try of writing something for this epic movie. Please be kind when you review ;-)**


End file.
